


Doomed Marriage

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Flashwaveweek 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, Establish Relationship (Kinda), Explicit Language, Flashwaveweek2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Mick really did not think things through before he joined the Legion of Doom, and they rewrote reality with the Spear of Destiny. In hindsight, it was a terrible idea.





	Doomed Marriage

Mick didn’t have a lot of time to plan what he wanted reality to be like when he and the Legion of Doom rewrote reality. He was forced to push more towards general thoughts, feelings, and desires than an actual, concrete idea of what he wanted this new reality to be like.

 

The best and the worst thing about Mick’s new life in the Doomworld were a collection of these completely unexpected things. Of course, the obvious things Mick had always wanted were there. Mick was rich, powerful, the Snart siblings were alive (and Lewis wasn’t, although he’d left that one mostly up to Len), and Mick and Len were the kings of the criminal world. Admittedly, he had been shooting for Central City, but Len had apparently had some world-wide aspirations that were serving Mick nicely too. He’d never have guessed how much easier crime lords could get ripe fruits and vegetables year around. Mick’s cooking had never been better.

 

He was also a big fan of the sudden increase in public burnings, as well as the huge jump for all religions to incorporate fire as a major part of their part of their belief systems. Mick had never been big on religion, but ever since teenaged Len had dragged him to some giant bonfire that was apparently a Jewish religious ceremony, he'd been partial to the idea of worshiping fire.

 

There were other things that made Mick wonder if the damned Spear was punishing him for betraying the Legends, or if the Legion of Doom’s goals were just that different from his own. The Legion itself was, unsurprisingly, a large part of Mick’s problems. Thawne, Merlyn, and Darhk were fucking awful, and Mick still wasn’t sure what exactly possessed Len to work with these asshats instead of stealing the Spear for the two of them. It wasn’t Len, and therefore Mick’s, new cohorts were causing him the most grief in this new world though.

 

In Mick’s hurry to plan out his optimum reality in the roughly 20 minutes he was given, one of the things he was sure he needed to do that wasn’t as easy was keep the people he cared about safe. There weren’t too many of them, but, unfortunately for Mick, everyone else with their hands on the damn Spear of Destiny had their own, awful plans for most of them.

 

There was only so much he had been able to do for the Legends after how badly the group had managed to piss of the Legion, but he knew they were all alive and mostly well. Admittedly things were pretty awful for Stein, but the man was an ass anyways. Mick figured his ego could probably use all the scolding he knew Jax was dishing out. He did feel bad that Ray ended up a janitor, and that Sara and Amaya were part of Damien Darhk’s overly-fetishized hit squad though. He was working on fixing things for all of them. It was taking him some time though. Thawne was still hiding the Spear, and Mick didn’t trust this version of Len enough to help him with the Legends.

 

Mick’s problems with the Legends weren't too bad, at least not to him. He’d expected something like this when he decided to side with Len, and he’d been making contingency plans all along. No, it was the unexpected changes with those Mick had chosen to protect that were driving Mick even crazier.

 

That honor belonged to Barry Allen. Mick had been sure that Eobard Thawne (and, let's face it, Len too since this younger Len was picked up before their street battle with the Flash) was probably going wish for terrible things to befall the Flash. So Mick had made sure someone else held that title in this new world so sweet little Barry Allen wouldn’t be forced to pay for his enemy’s sins. Mick wouldn’t have been able to bear it if he was the one to cause the kind-hearted kid that grief. Apparently, the Spear of Destiny decided to take that wish one step further and combine that wish with his previously never acted upon feelings for Barry. The damn thing made Barry his fucking _husband_.

 

“Babe? I know you said you were going to cook tonight, but I’m having a crazy craving for that tuna roll at the sushi place up the street. Would you mind if I got us some take out instead?” Barry’s dulcet tone rang out from his home lab.

 

Mick was already working on the prep for their dinner, with the vegetables already chopped and the cheese almost completely grated. Mick had about ten seconds to shove the prepped food in to the fridge before Barry joined him the kitchen. He’d barely managed to hide the evidence of his cooking when Barry wrapped his narrow arms around him from behind. It had been almost a month, and Mick was still impressed every time Barry managed it. He had known, before all this, that Barry was plenty lanky, but he hadn’t realized that the kid would have been able to make him feel so safe wrapped in a full, tight embrace. Not with Mick’s much larger breadth.

 

“Sounds great. You want to order?” Mick agreed. He let himself enjoy the warmth of the solid embrace for another moment before he pulled himself away. He quickly started digging through their well-used drawer of take out menus (Barry’s cooking was by far the worst part about the man) as a pretense for their separation. Mick didn’t deserve the comfort Barry was offering him.

 

When he turned around to give Barry the menu, Mick had to force himself not to flinch at the hurt look on his face. His husband - Mick was never getting used to that - could tell that Mick was pulling away from him. Hell, it wasn’t exactly difficult. It had taken him over a week in this new world to stop flinching every time Barry touched him, and Mick still hadn’t worked himself up to giving into his own urge to causally touch Barry back. Not to mention that Mick had managed to avoid anything past kissing Barry.

 

“I can do that,” Barry agreed softly. “You want your usual?”

 

Mick agreed quickly before fleeing from the room. He ran to the first place he knew Barry wouldn’t follow him. Once he locked himself in the bathroom though, he realized this may not have been the best plan. He’d already showered twice that day, and he didn’t actually need to use the restroom. So Mick, not knowing what else to do, stayed in the room long enough to be believable, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands before leaving the restroom.

 

Mick was fully prepared to lock himself in his office when he left the bathroom. Of course Barry had to ruin that plan too. His husband was perched on the opposite wall, staring him down. Barry moved quickly, although not nearly fast enough to reach Flash speeds, into Mick’s space. This time he didn’t actually touch Mick. Barry tucked himself along the planes of Mick’s body, but he kept a slight distance between them.

 

“So you decided to fake another bathroom trip today. Am I that horrible to be around?” Barry asked him. Tears were welling in his eyes, and Mick couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to make things better for Barry when this new world was created, but all that he’d done since the Doomworld started was hurt the former Flash.

 

“Fuck Barry, please don’t cry,” Mick begged. He took a step closer as he spoke, closing the distance between them to wipe the tears from the corners of Barry’s eyes. It only made the younger man starting crying harder as he melted into the hands on his face, and Mick felt a million times worse.

 

Mick didn’t bother with words that time. Actions had always been a far better way to reach Barry than anything else, and Mick had been denying them both for far too long. They clung to each other in a tight embrace as Barry continued to sob in his arms. The soothing circles Mick rubbed in Barry’s back did little to calm either of them, but Mick refused to stop. He couldn’t handle it if Barry become even more upset because of him.

 

When Barry’s sniffles finally slowed, Mick tried calming his husband down again. “None of this is your fault. This is all on me, alright?”

 

Unfortunately, that did not have the desired results. Barry’s crying started back up, although he was able to force out words this time. “You’re leaving me, aren’t you?”

 

“No! No, no, no. I’m not leaving you! It’s just - fuck I’m so not equipped for this,” Mick groaned into Barry’s hair before he forced himself to pull back a little. They were still close enough to be connected up through their hips, but Mick needed to look in Barry’s eyes for this admission. He deserved to see what his harm his admission was going to do. “Barry, I really fucked up, and I accidently dragged you into it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Barry sniffled. It was more heartbreakingly adorable than any grown man had the right to be.

 

“About a month ago, I made a deal. It… wasn’t a good decision. I trusted Len when I really shouldn’t have, and everything changed.”

 

“Wait, that’s your problem? Mick, I remember the timeline before the Doomworld. It’s part of the whole speedster thing. Even if I’m apparently not one here, which is really starting to suck. I really don’t know how all that works. Cisco and I have been working on a few different things that might fix this. His meta abilities protected him too, so we’ve been meeting up in secret. But Mick, I need you to listen to what I’m saying next, okay? I had a crush on you long before all this started, so I figured I’d make the most out of this whole world-changing thing while I could. Which now that I say that out loud, that sounds really awful.”

 

“Oh god, I really did break the world. The fucking _Flash_ thinks he had a crush on me,” Mick groaned, leaning his head into Barry’s shoulder.

 

“I did! God Mick, even when you were still one of my villains. You are so fucking sexy. I mean, I’ve always been into guys that looked like they could break me in half with a good fuck, but you are, like, in your own league of gorgeous. Plus your voice! And then you had to go and become a Legend on top of that and help me save the world! I swear, if Iris and I hadn’t been together, I would’ve jumped you as soon as we got rid of the Dominators.”

 

Mick’s blood ran cold at the no-longer-a-speedster’s words. Oh god, if hell was real he was on the fast track there. Not that he had ever doubted that, but this was whole knew level of sleazy. Here he was, actually considering hooking up with a man who he forced into being with him through crazy, world altering magic, and he had been stupid enough to forget the man was supposed to be in a committed relationship.

 

“Well fuck. I forgot you were with West. ” Mick admitted.

 

“Technically I was? Kinda at least. Things were a little unclear on that front actually. Plus, in this reality Eddie Thawne never died, and I totally remember seeing them on a date last time we were at Jitters. Eddie was her fiance who died in the whole blackhole incident, and he was a friend. So I was hoping if we can put the world back together maybe he doesn’t have to die? Well I’ve got a few in mind for that actually, our reality's current Snart included.” Barry told him, a mischievous and slightly guilty little smile on his face that Mick decided may be his favorite of all of Barry Allen’s faces.

 

“Fix the world, huh? I know you’re smart enough to realize that I’m one of the people who helped put it this way,” Mick pointed out.

 

“Please, like you haven’t been already making small changes. Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to help the Legends. I thought it was your subconscious until now,” Barry argued back with a wide, happy grin. Mick wanted to kiss it off him.

 

“I literally forced you to be with me,” Mick reminded Barry, rolling his eyes at how stubborn the other man was being. He’d always known the kid was naive, but this was reaching whole new levels. Couldn’t Barry see that their relationship still wasn’t right?

 

“Yeah, and you haven’t touched me since the Doomworld officially started, so I’m pretty sure that was an accident,” Barry argued back.

 

Well fuck, the kid actually had a point. Mick sputtered as he failed to come up with a better way to dissuade Barry from his idiocy. It would have worked much better if Barry wasn’t shooting such a shit-eating grin in his direction. Barry’s pretty face was entirely too distracting for either of their good.

 

“Right then, so now that’s settled, how are we gonna fix this? I assume the first step is to met up with Cisco. Unless you’re willing to fuck me now, in which case we should do that before going to see Cisco,” Barry suggested.

 

Mick was so tempted. It was really more than simple temptation really. Here Barry was, offering everything Mick had wanted since the first time they’d met in that battle on the streets of Central City, and Mick needed to tell him no.

 

“We’re not actually married,” Mick reminded Barry.

 

“Not, but we are so dating now,” countered Barry.

 

“Since when?” Mick wondered. He wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, and it had been a long time since he’d dated anyone, but the last time he checked all the people in the relationship were usually consulted first.

 

“Since you rewrote the world, and we both realized we have stupid crushes on each other,” Barry insisted. Mick loved the stubbornness creeping into his tone, almost as much as the growing insecurity that was growing he heard with it worried him.

 

“We’re still finding Ramon first and fixing this,” Mick relented. Who was he to argue against something he wanted with a man he already knew was a stubborn menace.

 

Barry grinned triumphantly the second the realized that Mick had give in. “Great! First we fix the world and bring back all of our dead friends. My family too, and any of yours you want back. Then comes the sex right? Because you’ve already made me wait, and that is really unfair with all the tank tops you keep wearing.”

 

“Great plan, Flash.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think either here or on Tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
